Love Isn't Always Fair
by bvb-army-4ever
Summary: Andy falls into the dangerous game of love...with a not-so-ordinary fans...  A BVB a.k.a Black Veil Bridescfanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_(***I do not own BVB, even though I wish I could! )_

_**A look into the future..._

Ashley's POV

We had finished getting ready early that night. Everyone seemed to be hyper for some reason…That was a good thing, considering we had a long show ahead of us. "Hey, just a heads up, I wanted to tell you and the other guys there are a couple of girls with backstage passes that we have to meet in a little while!", said CC. Jake smirked and said "Hey, maybe we'll get lucky this time!". Everyone laughed. I always loved meeting our fans, but I had a feeling there was something special about these girls. Not like those times I went to the club in search of a one night stand, and I was so drunk I couldn't think straight. This was real. I don't know what it is; I just knew something would happen. Hopefully not to me...

CC's POV

I get to beat the sh*t out of these things every night! It couldn't get any better!

_*breaks drum stick*_

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…."

***10 seconds later***

_*uses hand instead*_

"SCORE ONE FOR THE COMA!"

Jinxx's POV

What did CC just say? Score one for the what? He's f*cking insane...

…

All I could hear was our army cheering was "Black Veil Brides! Black Veil Brides!" Well, we are pretty f'ing awesome, so why not?

Jake's POV

_*epic guitarness*_

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: __Soo….what did you guys think? This is my first fanfiction, so the first chapter is short and crappy, but what do you think otherwise?_


	2. Iris's Bio!

_**Iris's bio:**_

NAME: Iris Lee Rose

AGE: 20

D.O.B: 10/31/1992

SEX: Female

HAIR COLOR: (can change)

EYE COLOR: (can change)

SKILLS: can change eye and hair color, can read minds, move fast, and all that "good stuff"

LIKES: music, cupcakes, juice boxes, hot topic, etc.

DISLIKES: life, fake friends, garlic, etc.

PIERCINGS/MARKINGS/TATTOOS: "Vampire" tattoo, ear piercing(s), snakebites

HEIGHT: 5'4''

CAN BE: extremely weird, funny, creepy, mysterious

Story:

*(I'm Iris Lee Rose. I'm 20 years old, and my best friend Britta is my only real family at this point…

I hate my life, especially my parents. They're horrible, they hate me,….you name it. The only thing I live for is music. I am in love with Black Veil Brides. Words cannot

describe what their music means to me…

I bet you'd think I was just an ordinary teenage girl. But I'm not. I'm much more than that. I'm not some harry-potter or twilight obsessed teenager. I don't read the books

or movies because those are a piece of….well yeah you get it… I'm not one of those stupid f*cking fangirls who wears a shirt that's saying "my boyfriend sparkles!" and

sh*t like that. Well guess what? They don't. At all. I would know because I am one…Now, let me clear up a few "facts" for you)*

-I can be as normal as any other teenage girl on this planet.

-The whole "stake through the heart" thing is a myth. I mean, wouldn't a lot of people die if they had a f*cking piece of wood sticking out of them?

- I can eat most foods that "normal" (whatever the f*ck that means!) foods, I just choose not to eat garlic.

-I can go out into the sun, I just need a special "tattoo" so that I don't burn into ash, its still pretty uncomfortable, but nothing too bad.

Now that all that is cleared up, let's get on with the story…

* * *

><p>*Soo, this is the 1st bio of two that im going to be doing, but i *pinky promise* there will be a good chapter coming!<p>

Review, review, review! =D


	3. Britta's Bio

_**Britta's bio:**_

NAME: Britta Marie DeRocco

AGE: 21

D.O.B: 10/30/1991

SEX: Female

HAIR COLOR: Black/Brown with colorful highlights

EYE COLOR: Blue

SKILLS: Does being awesome count? :D

LIKES: music, cupcakes, juice boxes, hot topic, garlic, lollipopsetc.

DISLIKES: life, fake friends, your mom jokes, etc.

PIERCINGS/MARKINGS/TATTOOS: N/A

HEIGHT: 5'3''

CAN BE: random, funny, odd

Story:

Hi! My name is Britta Marie DeRocco. I'm 21 and I live in Chicago. My best friend is Iris Rose, she lives in Chicago too. We're like sisters, that's how close we are. We are pretty much two 1/2's to the same person.

I love life (well, sometimes, anyways...), lollipops (the watermelon kind), randomness (like mee!) juice boxes, hello kitty, music (i freaking live for BVB and BOTDF), hot topic,...the list is endless.

I hate soo many things, so here are a few of them: fake friends, snakes...spicy foods, like i said, the list is endless.

My BFF Iris, is a well, theres really no other way to say this,...she's a...vampire.

I've gotten used to the idea, it's just odd to think about it sometimes because she's so...Iris-y that you don't even notice. It's not like she's a murderer or anything, but *pinky promise* she will always be my BFF. I could go on and on and on about this but, let's get on with the story!


	4. Chapter 2

(IRIS'S POV)

*beepbeepbeep* My alarm clock said, nagging me to get up.

For once, it wasn't my screaming bitch mother. I then realized...Finally! It was fucking Friday! I

couldn't take any more of this week! All that was on my mind was: go to work, get home, go to work,

get home. I don't really mind work, because 1.) Britta works there too, 2.) I worked at Hot Topic, and 3.)

I didn't have to deal with my "parents".

I dragged myself out of bed and to my closet. I grabbed a pair of ripped purple skinny

jeans, a BOTDF shirt, my knee-high converse (which I pretty much lived in), and a few other random

accesories, I then went to get dressed. I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

I then decided I wanted breakfast, so I went into the kitchen to get a poptart. I felt hungry for

something more than that...

Fuck. I'll try to hold off until later, if that was possible... Great. Just great.

I walked into the kitchen, only to be accompanied by my father's fist to my face. "WHAT THE

FUCK DAD?" I screamed. Great, I was bleeding. Nothing I wasn't fucking used to already! He

replied with a drunken "Thaaats forrrrr beingg a gay emmmooo cutter, YOU BITCH! EVERYONE HATES

YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" It was true, I did cut. Horrible memories from my past and present haunted

me. Long and short cuts littered my arms like trash on the side of a road.

Even though I was a well... you know, vampire, I can still bruise and bleed, it's just a different kind of

blood.

Cutting was my sweet escape. I guess me, myself, and my make-up hid it pretty well. I

decided to run before anything else happened. Nothing was going to ruin this day for me. As I

walked away, people stared at my bruised and bleeding face.

"IRIS!" screamed Britta, as soon as I walked out of my crowded apartment builing.

Everyone stared, and not just because of my face. I made a mental note to cover that up with makeup

before arriving at work. I rolled my eyes and continued walking toward her . "I HAVE SOMETHING TO

TELL YOUUU!" I laughed and said "Too many mon-" "YEAA BUDDY! I HAD MONSTER FOR

BREAKFAST!" I said "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?" "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!" she

replied. This was the normal start to a Friday for me. How I loved my friends!...

Then, I noticed she was staring at my face. "Iris...did he beat you again?" All I could give

was a shaky "Y...hheee b-beat me ag-again..."

C'mon Iris, don't let it get to you...

"Well, on the brighter side, guess what I got for us? I bet you'll reeeaaaaaalllllyyyyyy like it!"

Now that I was in a mood like this, I bet absolutley nothing could break me out of it. "What is it?" I said in

a somewhat happy voice.

"BLACK VEIL MOTHERFUCKING BRIDES CONCERT!"

Ha. Was this some kind of joke because she knew I couldn't get tickets?

"Is this some kind of sick-ass joke because I can't go, Britta?" I said somewhat pissed off.

"No, I'm dead serious."

***epic 5 minute stare***

"7:30. Tonight. You, me, concert. VIP passes. Not a joke." she said.

My life's dream, all that I wanted, was really going to happen? This band of people, no, make that LIFE SAVERS, I was going to meet them? I was speechless. I couldn't even start to mention how happy, grateful, excited, blessed I was to have Britt (Britta's nickname) in my life.

Yet, I didn't know that this night would be full of regrets, darkness, anger, and all kinds of events and emotions that would leave a permanent mark in my life, forever.

Sooo...what do you think? I certainly will have some better chapters up that i'm working on right now, but i kind of like this one.

And, the way i spaced the words and stuff didn't come out right, so sorry for that...


	5. Chapter 3

(ANDY'S P.O.V)

We are the Black Veil Brides, goodnight! -the concluding words for this kick-ass concert. Damn, it was good to have a good crowd once in a while. Sometimes it gets pretty annoying with all the fangirls screaming. Don t get me wrong, I love all of our fans, it just gets pretty annoying sometimes

I wonder what happened to CC, he soun- ANDY! said Jinxx as he interrupted my train of thought. What, Jeremy? Hah. That would for sure piss him off. Dude, don t call me Jeremy, that pisses me off he replied as soon as I finished saying my sentence. Well fine then Jere- I DON T WANNA HEAR THE TRUTH DON T WANNA HEAR THE TRUTH! he screamed as he stormed out of the room. I love these guys.

Oh shit. I remembered we had girls waiting to meet us. And apparently, I was the only one who was there at the moment. That was weird...

As soon as I entered the room, I was greeted by the excited girls. One of the girls said "Hi Andy! I'm Britta and this is my friend Iri-" "Hi, but...umm...is your friend ok?" I said.

The other girl was looking at me with a lustful stare. I couldn't stop staring back. Everything about her was...perfect. I was in love. Her hair, her skin, her...eyes. They were a blood red color. I knew this wasn't right. As soon as I was going to turn away and leave, I was tackled to the floor and soon after, I couldn't feel or see anything. All I could hear were screams, growls, and bits and pieces of sentences. What happened next was the most scared and threatened I have ever felt. The unimaginable occured...


	6. Chapter 4

(ANDY'S P.O.V)

My neck my whole body, was in so much pain. It felt as if someone had set it on fire. I felt like I was dying. I was trying running away, gasping for the air I tried so greatly to breathe. I couldn t go on any longer. It was too much.

Before I knew it, I was on the ground in a crumpled heap. I was numb. I could barely see or hear anything. Was I going to die? I struggled to remember anything of the past hour. The girl Iris, was her name. She had caught up to me. She had done this to me. I could feel her whispering something into my ear. Why had she done this to me? How can I still love her? She felt like my life. I had only known her for not even an hour. But I KNEW she was the one. She she was my fallen angel. And now I was going to lose her to the excruciating pain she had caused me. I had to fight this.

I strained to hear what she was saying, but I felt her being pushed away by Ashley was it? He was trying to ask me what had happened. I tried to say Get her back over here Ash I love her . I could hear him saying things like What the f-ck? and Guys get over here! but it was too late. I felt the fear radiate off of Jake, CC, Jinxx, and Ashley. It s like I could feel their presence around me. I couldn t see, so this was my guide.

Guys, I ll be- were my last words. Everything went black. I had given in. My life had slipped away right before my eyes. Everything, it was all gone. There s no going back now. 


	7. Chapter 5

Ermahgerd! I am sososososoooo sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time! I *pinky promise* that I will update a lot more! I love you guys so much! :* I miss so much!

(IRIS'S P.O.V.)

Everyone thought Andy was dead. He had stopped breathing. His pulse was getting slower and slower by the second.

"Call 911! Andy! Are you ok?! Speak to me!" said Jinxx.

Oh God. If they called 911, my life would be over. I'd be locked up for years. Would I be locked up in a mental asylum? Even worse, I might be given the death penalty. But Andy wasn't dead. I had to say something.

"Don't call 911! Andy isn't dead! I swear! Please everybody! I'll explain myself! Give me just 5 minutes!"

Ashley slammed his phone shot and said "You have 5 minutes. Starting now. You better start explaining yourself."

Ok. This was my one shot. I better make this good.

…

"Well, you might not believe me, but I'm a vampire. I'm not crazy."

"Go on." said an extremely impatient Ashley.

"Well, I have these times where I smell blood. I always do, but there was something about Andy's blood. It seemed…euphoric. I needed to have it. And without thinking, I went over to him and bit him. As soon as I realized what I had done, I stopped. I thought he was going to die too, But he wo-"

"Is he going to di-"

"JINXX! Shut the #$% up and let her explain herself! Go on, Iris. We don't think you're crazy."

"Ok then. I thought he was going to die too, But he won't. When a vampire like myself goes and bites a human, we have venom that… well, goes inside the human. That's what happened to Andy. He doesn't know that I'm a vampire. He's probably in a lot of pain right now, but I swear on my life, he will be fine. If he's not, I give you my permission to kill me."

…

Everybody was silent. I had told them what had happened. I no longer had control over whether I lived or died. I probably shouldn't have said the "If he's not, I give you my permission to kill me" thing.

I was thinking about possible outcomes when CC interrupted me by saying "So…I need to talk to you, Iris."

I was paralyzed with fear.

I found myself a few yards away when CC started talking to me.

"The guys are loading up the tour bus. They told management that Andy passed out and that he'll be fine in like an hour. You're lucky that this was the last show of the tour. Britta is going home, and you're staying with us incase anything happens to Andy. I believe you with the vampire stuff. My family is kind o-"

"IRIS! CC! THE BUS IS GOING TO LEAVE SOON!"

"Well, we better get going. You better stay with Andy. We'll be watching you like hawks."

And with that, we loaded up the tour bus and headed to wherever this nightmare took us next.


End file.
